Separated
by Pyromaniac's Kiss
Summary: She go right into Hell for him, but this time...she never came back. Sub-Zero blames himself, but is there a way for him to see her again?
1. Chapter 1

The Lin Kuei temple was silent, the warriors had not seen Sub-Zero since his return from the Netherealm, "What's got into Grandmaster Sub-Zero?" a grunt asked one of the high ranks. Suddenly, the sound of, "Shit!" filled the temple, followed by the loud crash of something fragile breaking, "I guess that answers that."

The sound came from Sub-Zero's chamber, his kori blade was shattered, and he was pacing across the ice cold floor, "Why was she so foolish to have done that?" he asked himself, he stopped pacing and stared at his amour, "The dragon medallion…Shit!" he growled, the thought struck him, he gave the medallion of his ancestors to her, telling her to use it to gain access to the temple and he left her in the Netherealm, "What if she's gone back to them? I must prepare the warriors!" he said, his fear took hold, the feeling was rising from his gut, Noob would pay for what he did.

Then…

Sub-Zero felt death's cold grasp reaching out at him as Noob Saibot and Smoke were about to tear him in half, his brother and best friend against him. Then, two knives struck both Noob and Smoke at such velocity; it took all three by surprise, "Who's there?" Noob demanded, checking his surrounds, from behind a huge rock, out came a woman, young, merely a girl, clad in a black and red leather bodice, black boots up to her knees and pitch black hair, save a white streak, "Fancy finding you here, Sareena," Noob smirked as Sareena walked closer to Sub-Zero, "Why did you follow me? I told you to wait for me in the temple, why the fuck did you come here?" Sub-Zero asked, furious, "I am not one to listen, Kuai Liang, beside that's no way to thank the girl that just saved your ass," Sareena replied, her voice was quiet for a Demoness, sweet even, "Not now, these two need to be taken care of," Sub-Zero smirked, his kori blade in hand, Sareena took out her Demon Fang sword, "Ladies first," he chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way." The duo of Sub-Zero and Sareena sprang into action against Noob and Smoke, but it seemed that Sub-Zero was suffering from fatigue, he hadn't been used to the intense climate of the Netherealm, Smoke's system would be fine, Noob had no life, not anymore anyway and Sareena…well, she was pure Demon, this was all familiar to her. Sub-Zero collapsed onto the hot rocked floor, Noob snickered, "One down, a bitch to go!" Sareena began to growl fiercely, that's all Sub-Zero could hear before passing out, Sareena was alone to fight Noob and Smoke.

Now…

The Lin Kuei apprentices noticed Sub-Zero's anger when he ordered all warriors of all ranks to be alert at all times, "Lin Kuei we are at risk from the Brotherhood of Shadow. They have my medallion, meaning easy access to us all, beware and alert because Noob Saibot is dangerous." Sub-Zero returned to his chamber, the one place to find peace now, he'd often spend the days in Sareena's chamber, teaching her more about Earthrealm, she'd often ask about Reiko and Edenia, what life was like outside the Netherealm, but now, what's the point? She's gone, dead or even worse. "Grandmaster, you have a visitor," a sentry said, bowing to Sub-Zero, "A visitor?" "Yes, Sonya Blade," the sentry reported.

"Send her in," he ordered. Sonya entered the room, a woman he had never seen before in tow.

"Found her in Edenia," Sonya said, she then looked around the room, "Sareena's not here?" she asked. "No, she…I lost her in the Netherealm. Bi-Han got her," he sighed, clearly depressed about it, out of the blue the stranger piped in, "Lost? How could you lose a Demon in the Netherealm?" she placed one hand on her hips, just like Sareena did in annoyance, "It's a long story."

"I have the time," she hissed.

Then…

Sub-Zero awoke; he looked around, same place he passed out in, Noob and Smoke's figures running away, had Sareena beaten them both on her own? "Sareena?" he called out, suddenly something turned around, not Sareena, but a Demon, pure Demon, pale grey skin, fangs, claws…his thoughts trailed off as he saw what looked like the tattered remains of Sareena's clothing, even the leather bodice she wore was in shreds, the Demon was drenched in blood too. He concluded that the Demon had killed Sareena. "Sub-Zero? Are you okay?" the Demon asked in Sareena's sweet, serene voice, "Get away from me monster, you killed my friend!" he snapped, rising to his feet, conjuring up his Kori blade. The Demon looked rather confused at Sub-Zero, his eyes were filled with hatred and fear, he ignored the sweet voice of the Demon not questioning if that was in fact Sareena, "I'm not going to hurt you!" the Demon hissed, taken aback by Sub-Zero's anger, walking back a step, only to be slashed by the Kori blade, "You killed Sareena! Now I'll kill you!" he growled, ready to stab the creature through the heart, but was kicked away. The Demon turned and ran away, further into the Netherealm.

Now…

"You do understand I saw this coming Sub. She's gone back to that sly, bald bastard and we both know it!" Sonya snapped, she was right, she thought this would happen, but Sub-Zero denied, "No! She promised me. She went back to save me! God knows what happened…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sareena walked in the Netherealm for hours now, she felt lonely, and in her Demon Form of all things, she hated her Demon Form, after all the things she went through trapped like that, she hated Noob Saibot and Smoke for forcing her hand against them, for taunting too much. She heard footsteps, clanging metal, laughter, that feeling like she was being watching, "Noob and Smoke surely," she muttered, doing a 360 pan, "I'm just paranoid," she chuckled, she suddenly felt a cold breeze down her neck, hands grabbing her arms, she tried to pry loose, but they were stronger than her, she turned her head to see Noob Saibot grabbing her right arm and Smoke, her left, "Now you will suffer!" Noob purred into Sareena's ear, "Now, now Noob, have your fun later…My turn right now," someone laughed, walking towards a helpless Sareena, it was Quan Chi, dark necromancer to Shinnok and once Sareena's master. His deep voice sent fear down her spine, his face right in front of her, "Hello my dear. Been too long," he smirked, Sareena spat in his face.

"Show respect for Quan Chi!" Noob snapped, kicking Sareena, "Show women some!" she growled, Quan Chi laughed and slapped her in the face, "Oh, how I missed that," he chuckled, if she was free, Sareena would've ripped him apart. "Down to business. Noob tells me that you are allied with the Lin Kuei and Sub-Zero, he said you have what I need, now hand me the dragon medallion!" Quan Chi demanded, "No chance darling!" she yelled, Noob laughed, as did Quan Chi, "Or how about I make you an offer?" Chi asked the helpless girl, he was very good at making offers, but there would be strings attached, "An offer from you? No way!" Sareena snapped, "Foolish wench! You know what? I'll show you what I offer. That hideous Demon form of yours is just awful…poor dear…" Chi began, he waved his hand, the energy from it flowed into Sareena, and she felt her body twist and change. Before she could realise, she was in her Human form once again, "I guess I should be thankful for once," she muttered, "Now what I want from you. I want you back on my side; your sisters are useless without you. Please, Sareena, I need you," he said while his well-known smirk was on his face, "You need me? Kia and Jataaka need me? Let me think…No!"

Quan Chi grabbed Sareena's hair, "Noob, Smoke. Let the little bitch go," Chi ordered the Wraith and Cyborg, the very moment Noob and Smoke released Sareena, Quan Chi then grabbed her and kept her in his grasp, "It's my turn with her."

"Listen here and listen well. You are a Demon of this realm, naturally born evil; your father was too, and you cannot change that, got it? Now, you are my property! I hated your betrayal and I hated your god forsaken freak of a Father! I wonder how Reiko would take that insult," the necromancer laughed, oh how she hated his laughter and his taunts, "Unlike me, he wouldn't snap your bloody neck!" she snapped, trying to charge him, but she felt like she was being ripped apart, "Just say yes, girl! I'll leave you alone. I swear," he said as he used his two hands to force magic at Sareena, she tried to fight the urge, she screamed and cried, "It's up to you! I hear Beowulf Demons break easily, like your father," Quan Chi shouted, this time, his hand turned red and new magic flowed into the young girl, "Sareena, let me out, let me serve master Quan Chi, come on, give in, or are you going to let him ruin this sexy body we have," something called out into her mind, "N-no, I..I am…free…to…serve my…master!" Sareena said, unwillingly, she was gone again, a slave to that monster.

"You took long enough to come back," Noob chuckled, placing a hand onto Sareena's face, like he did when she died in his arms, "God, you're annoying already, Saibot," she said, staring aggressively at the Wraith, her sage green eyes were now blood red. The black and red clad young girl turned to Quan Chi, he was grinning at her, "Good, you see things my way again," Quan Chi said, placing his hand and moving it through Sareena's hair, "How do you feel?" he asked her, she grinned, her teeth were now fangs, "Hungry and thirsty," she giggled, staring at Noob. "Well, how about you go and get yourself some food from the Lin Kuei? Sub-Zero must be dying to see you again. Go have fun," the dark necromancer snickered, Sareena begun to laugh, but Noob felt something strange, it was like Bi-Han was trying to break out and stop Quan Chi and save Sareena from him again, maybe the old Lin Kuei assassin still had some form of decency left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I can't believe that this fan fic has got 3 follows already! This is a good achievement for me, thanks guys. **

**Special thanks to Cold Recluse for reviewing this fan fic, check out her 'Exiled in Earthrealm' fan fic. **

Sub-Zero, Sonya and the strange woman were pacing in Sub-Zero's chamber, "Still no sign of her, Sub. I told you, she's gone back and you and I both know…" Sonya begun, "Hold your tongue, Sonya! I trust that she will return, she has my medallion," Sub-Zero snapped, he sat down and began to think, he thought the last words he and Sareena shared before he left for the Netherealm.

"Take the medallion, I trust it with you."

"But, it's not mine to take."

"Just for an hour or so, please. For me."

"Sub! Hey! Earth to Sub-Zero!" Sonya shouted, shaking the Lin Kuei grandmaster, "Sorry for coming back late, Kuai," a voice piped in, it sounded like Sareena, Sub-Zero looked up, there she was, in one piece and smiling, "Thank the elder gods! You came back!" he laughed, hugging the Demoness, "Hm, you feel…cold, even by my standards," he added, feeling Sareena's body was not as warm as before, "Well, after hours in the Netherealm and you come back here, it changes how a girl feels," she answered letting go of Sub-Zero, "Okay I admit, I was wrong on that subject, I guess we'll be off then," Sonya said, walking out the door, followed by that strange woman.

"How did you get back?" Sub-Zero asked Sareena, "Demon's intuition, Kuai," she said, her voice was sensual, unlike her normal sweet voice. Suddenly, Sub-Zero had that feeling; Sareena didn't seem like herself, "Sareena? Did anything happen in the Nether…" "Well, no, why were you worried about me?" Sareena said, moving her pale hand up Sub-Zero's arm, he pushed her off, "We should go to my chamber for this," Sub-Zero said, taking Sareena's hand and dragging her to his chamber, he was blushing.

Sareena tossed Sub-Zero onto his bed, she had a feral grin on her tattooed face, "The fun can start now," she teased him, Sub-Zero knew what was coming. Sub-Zero couldn't help but stare as Sareena begun to remove her knee high boots, then her leather bodice, Sub-Zero's eyes widened as he looked over Sareena's sexy upper body, off went her sash and black thong, finally her wrist bracers, leaving nothing covered, she giggled, "Your turn Kuai." She dived into his bed and covered herself with the sheets.

Sub-Zero felt stiff, she was in front of him, stripping, he'd expect that from an inhabitant of Chaosrealm, he found himself taking off his hood and mask, then his tabi boots , he took off everything that covered his chest, then his pants were off, he was grinning, "Ready Sareena. Feel my cold embrace."

Meanwhile…

"Sonya, I got the readings you wanted," Jax said through Sonya's wristcom, "Go ahead Jax," she said, looking at the woman beside her, "Well, there is a massive spike of magic coming from Sub's temple, Netherealm kinda shit y'know," he said, Sonya sighed, "Quan Chi, very clever bald bastard." Sonya ended her communication there, she looked at the woman, "Xin, we're going back" she said, "He always liked to get on my last nerve."

In the palace…

Sub-Zero was in awe as he and Sareena shared a "friendly" cuddle, he admired Sareena's naked body as his chest felt warm against hers, oh what a feeling, "Wow!" Sub-Zero thought as Sareena rested her head against his chest after moving herself, he begun to admire her even more. Sareena felt cold though, not because of sleeping with Sub-Zero, but because it didn't feel right, "Kuai? What would you have done if I did go back to Quan Chi?" she asked him, keeping close to him, "Well, you didn't, you came back to me," he answered, smiling, he kissed Sareena on the lips, she enjoyed it as much as he did, they covered themselves, head to toe with the sheets.

The next day…

Sareena was up early, she moved quietly not to wake Sub-Zero, she went into his bathroom, she looked at the mirror, "And to think Master Quan Chi was going to destroy this body again," she giggled, gazing at her body, though the reflection was not exact, it was the good Sareena, "You bitch! Let me out! It's my body!" she growled, "Oh shut your mouth!" Sareena smashed the mirror in a spike of anger, "God, I am annoying when I'm good." Sareena walked back into the bedroom, she took out a knife, "You should have learnt to never trust a Demon, let alone let her sleep with you," she chuckled as she plunged her knife into Sub-Zero's chest, "I thought a much!" Sonya growled, "So we got Kuai Liang out of here before you got up," Xin said, "It's a decoy," Sonya added, pointing at the realistic replica of the Lin Kuei grandmaster.

"You lied to Sub, that's expected from a Demon. Why though?" Sonya asked Sareena, Sareena's hair was in front of her face, the moment she moved it, her eyes were glowing red, she looked more savage, "My loyalty is to Quan Chi, not anyone else!" she giggled, walking towards Xin, "I'm not the only liar in this room though," she added, pointing at Xin, her head was looking at the floor, "Go on! Tell Sonya who you are to me!" she snapped, she moved her hand, ready to slap the woman, but Xin grabbed her hand, "Now child, didn't your father teach you not to strike your own mother?"

**End of chapter 3, I thank you all for reading. I'll try and update soon, but I am rewriting chapter 4 with a friend, so I'll get that up quick as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, 4th chapter, I'd like to thank the reviewers, followers and those who added this to their favourites, its thanks to all of you that I still want to put this on, your support has been great. Thanks guys. **

Sub-Zero woke up in a locked room, Sareena's chamber, no clue at how he got there, he only remembered sleeping with Sareena. "Sub-Zero, rise and shine," someone said, Sub-Zero looked up to see Raiden, "What? How did I get h…" "Sonya and Xin dragged you here, Sareena tried to kill you." Sub-Zero's blood froze, Sonya was right, so were the others, even Frost said so, her words rung in his ears like a church bell.

"Kuai, she's a Demon, she is a threat. She could kill you one day."

"Frost, you maybe my sister, but who I trust is my choice."

"Whatever, don't crawl to me with a knife in your back."

"You know what they say, Sub-Zero. Life's a bitch…" "So is she Lord Raiden!" Sub-Zero cried, he'd never thought he would ever call poor, little misunderstood Sareena that.

Raiden looked at the Lin Kuei grandmaster, "Raiden? Who did that to Sareena?" Sub-Zero asked, "It is obvious Sub-Zero, Quan Chi cast a spell on her," the Thunder God replied, "But, she is still in there somewhere. The good in her," he added, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Now about Xin, Thunder God, what's her deal?"

"Go find out, until Sareena is back to normal, I'd get more information from Xin."

"But why?" Sub-Zero asked him.

"Who else could bring the good in Sareena out than her mother?"

In Sub-Zero's chamber…

Sonya stared at Sareena and Xin for five minutes, "My father is a bastard!" Sareena growled at Xin, "So much family problems," Sonya muttered, "God, what did Quan Chi do to you, child?" Xin asked, grabbing Sareena's arm, "Nothing. I concluded that myself!" she growled, staring into the light green eyes of her mother.

Xin stared at her child, she could feel that the good side was trapped, screaming to be heard and freed from this magic Quan Chi casted upon her, "Your father is a bastard is he? He died so that your future was secure, unlike his old life in the Netherealm, he wanted you to live a normal life, but…now look at you! He cared for you that much that he came back from death to see you again, his guilt went that deep," she said, her voice seemed to break the moment she mentioned her husband.

"You never knew me, you do not remember him." Sareena growled, "Shut up! Mother or not, I'm going to kill you, then you can join daddy in Hell!" she pounced onto Xin…

In Sareena's chamber…

"You get a great view of your chamber from here, it is better over there though," Raiden remarked, Sub-Zero began to blush, he gave Sareena this room because he has a perfect view from his, he would always look out his window at night while Sareena undressed, without being noticed, except once by a grunt, but he walked out after a minute, thank the Elder Gods he didn't ask about it.

"Is there any way I can save her?" Sub-Zero asked the god of thunder, "No. She is trapped like that, forever, but it's up to her to fight back," Raiden replied, looking out the window, "Your room is being torn apart right now; Sareena's going ape."

**Sorry for this being short, my head's elsewhere. Chapter 5 coming soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for a slow update, I've had my results for my exams a week ago and haven't had the time to upload this chapter. Enjoy.**

Sareena stood victoriously in Sub-Zero's room, Sonya lying on the floor and Xin begging for mercy from her brainwashed daughter, "Sareena, please. Don't do this, I am your mother," she pleaded.

Sareena returned her plea with her boot to Xin's face, "You were never there for me!" Sareena growled, walking out of the chamber, "Time for a bit of fun."

Sareena walked into one of the training rooms where there were most of the high ranked Lin Kuei acolytes, "Miss Sareena? Is something wrong?" an assassin asked her, "Yes, there is one problem…all of this clan!" she replied, and with sword in hand, she sliced the assassin in half, "Who's next?!" she giggled, looking at all the acolytes in the room, they all rushed into action.

Sub-Zero had heard the commotion; he first rushed into his chamber to see Sonya helping Xin to her feet, "Thank God, Sub, I told I was right about her," Sonya said, looking at the Cryomancer.

"Are you alright Xin?" he asked, "I guess so, it's not every day when your daughter attempts to kill you," Xin chuckled.

Sub-Zero then heard laughing and screaming from another part of the temple, "Go Sub! I'll help the acolytes," Sonya said, rushing out of the chamber and down a corridor.

"You're coming with me," Sub-Zero said, staring at Sareena's mother, Xin nodded at the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, "Lead the way."

Sareena had killed almost fifty Lin Kuei warriors in ten minutes, her whole face was covered in blood, she had just finished feasting on two Lin Kuei guards, she had an arm in one hand and a leg in the other.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" the good Sareena snapped, trying again to break free, Sareena punched herself in the face, "Make me, little shit!" she growled, biting into the arm in her hand in rage, "There is just one more thing left to do here…kill Kuai Liang," she said to herself, giggling childishly, which filled the whole temple.

Sub-Zero and Xin ran into the dining hall to see Sareena doing something like painting the room with the blood of the fallen, laughing, "Ta da, my work of art. Do you like it Kuai? I made it warmer in here," she giggled. Sub-Zero stared at Sareena, he heard her voice, "Help me Kuai!" she called out to him, and a single tear ran down his face. "This is your fault, Kuai."

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, next one should be longer. **


End file.
